ninjahogfandomcom-20200214-history
Taura the Squirrel
Taura the Squirrel is a vampire who roams the remains of the castle of the former kingdom of Limerook, a place that she personally played a hand in overthrowing. She was formerly a member of the Garden of Fangs, a group of vampires that were almost entirely wiped out in a single night. Currently, she plays a major role in the Island of Kardon story. Name: Taura (Formerly Tara Walker) Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Age: Unknown, but she's believed to be a rather young vampire Current Residence: The Former Kingdom of Limerook Powers: Nature-based, Vampiric Regeneration, Immortality, Taking on a Mist-like Appearance Weaknesses: Sunlight, Her Heart, Fire, Drinking her own blood Likes: Acorns, Blood, Awful Humor, Chess, Solitude Dislikes: Hiero, Hiero, Hiero, Especially Hiero Affiliations: Garden of Fangs (formerly), Kingdom of Limerook (formerly) Personality In her former life, Tara was compassionate, caring, and honest. Tara was considered to be incapable of harming a fly, and she was never one to resort to violence. Her dream was to make people happy through laughter. She was known for her sense of humor and love for telling jokes. After becoming a vampire, Taura's turned cold both literally and metaphorically. Though she was once trustworthy, she now is perfectly willing to betray her allies. Taura also has trouble trusting others as a result of being betrayed herself. She has a tendency to hide her intent from others and will lie in front of their faces. She has gained a neverending hunger for power, but what she plans to do with that power is yet to be seen. History The Story of Tara Walker Tara Walker was born to a family of servants to the King of Limerook. She lived her entire life in servitude to the King. In the early years of her life till she reached adulthood, she was merely a servant. But eventually she was became the apprentice to the Royal Jester and learned the arts of humor and, when he retired, took his place. She entertained the King with her jokes for years, filling the castle with his uproarious laughter. However, her promising life came to an abrupt end one day when a vampire named Lesro Tamnis invaded the castle to assassinate the King. He attacked during a chess match between Tara and the King. With no guards to protect him, the King had no choice but to selfishly throw his servant into the vampire while he made his escape. Lesro bit Tara on the neck and left her to die while he gave chase after the King. The Story of Taura the Terror When the late squirrel had been reawakened, she was in a chapel in the darker parts of Limerook. Standing over her was the Lesro, the same vampire that had killed her. Powers and Abilities Vampire Physiology Since her resurrection as a vampire, Taura has gained a considerable number of powers. Blood Consumption Being a vampire, Taura has gained an insatiable hunger for blood, which she fills by drinking the blood from her victims. The more blood she consumes, the more powerful she becomes. Enhanced Bite With her vampire fangs, Taura is now capable of easily shredding through skin and bones with her teeth. This is ideal for quickly taking out enemies with a single bite to the throat. Enhanced Speed Mist Illusion When the Garden of Fangs create a new vampire, that vampire is granted a special ability that is unique to them. Taura's unique ability is being able to hide her appearance from others, instead appearing to them as black mist-like being. This power is only used to hide her identity; it cannot protect her from attacks. Furthermore, those who can see the undead or have enhanced sight can still see her clearly. Semi-Immortality Being undead, Taura cannot age any further, allowing her to live on forever. However, she can still die again from mortal wounds. Vampirization By performing a special ritual, Taura is capable of transforming her victims into vampires like her. Unfortunately, however, Taura was never taught the specifics on how to perform it by Lesro, as he was destroyed before he had a chance to teach her. Though Taura was eventually able to learn from books that Lesro left behind, she is not capable of creating a vampire as powerful as one that Lesro could make. Taura has yet to perform the ritual. Nature Manipulation Skills Vampiric Language Taura can speak a unique language that was taught to her during her time with the Garden of Fangs. Only vampires are capable of understanding it. However, with the Garden of Fangs all but gone, Taura has seldom ever had an opportunity to speak it again. Gallery Coffin.png Taura the Squirrel Sketch by Starz.jpg